<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Spent Away With The Water by Grazimiamoree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465976">Time Spent Away With The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazimiamoree/pseuds/Grazimiamoree'>Grazimiamoree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazimiamoree/pseuds/Grazimiamoree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue learns why everyone in the Gaang had been treating her so weirdly since she had returned from a placement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Spent Away With The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The balmy air seeped through the girl’s oversized, light blue hoodie. Her feet were dangling off the dock, toes barely touching the calm water. Various shouts and fits of laughter radiated from far behind Yue, where her friends were surrounding a bonfire. She knew the laughter was probably caused by Sokka making some dumb joke about the way Zuko almost pushed him in the raging fire. Letting out a deep breath, Yue leaned back onto the wooden dock resting her head. Both Sokka and Yue’s family had been coming to this cottage every summer since they met in ninth grade. It was surrounded by a lush forest and deep blue waters. </p><p>Staring into the beautiful moon above her was one of Yue’s favourite past times. Growing up, she had received many teachings regarding the true identity of grandmother moon. Women in her culture prayed to her, and helped her protect the water. Her ever-traditional Native family even named her after the Chinese word for moon. Her whole life revolved around the moon. </p><p>These ancestral thoughts were interrupted by footsteps so soft they were almost silent. Yue felt a warm body sit next to her. Feeling a slight wind nip at her, she turned her head to her right and saw Suki looking down at her. Yue furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what feeling was stuck in Suki’s deep brown eyes.<br/>
Suki was the first to break the silence.<br/>
“It’s beautiful out,” she mumbled, laying beside Yue, letting her hair fall in a mess beneath her head.<br/>
“It always is here,” Yue responded,<br/>
“I--um,” Suki started, letting out a sigh and sitting back up, “I know we both know I am not here to talk about the beautiful weather.” A nervous chuckle fell from her lips.<br/>
Yue followed suit, sitting up and turning her body to look at the slightly taller girl. Suki looked at Yue, noticing that her black roots were growing in. She had not seen Yue’s natural hair and couldn’t quite imagine the Native girl without the bleach.<br/>
Yue smiled at Suki, “Whatever you have to say, I am here to listen,” she said warmly, placing a sweater-covered hand on Suki's strong knee.<br/>
Suki shifted nervously. “I just- it’s my first time meeting you and I don’t know how to act around you, because Sokka and I-”<br/>
Yue interrupted her with a laugh, “Suki! Honey, there is no need to be nervous. I know you kissed Sokka.”<br/>
Suki’s jaw dropped. How did she know?<br/>
“Sokka told me,” Yue answered, as though she could read her mind. “Him and I took a break when I went away to live on the reservation for my placement.” With that, the girl smiled and looked back at the moon.<br/>
A soft “Oh” was all Suki could mutter, until she finally found her words, “We all thought you were dead,” she mumbled.<br/>
With that, Yue let out the loudest and ugliest laugh Suki had ever heard. She had only heard a laugh like this once, it had come from Sokka’s aunt Marielle. It had to be a Native thing.<br/>
“You thought I was what now?” Yue said, still laughing.<br/>
“Dead! Sokka acted as though you had died! He said you were no longer with us, and that you couldn’t use social media because you hardly had time where you were!” Suki said, a grin forming on her freckled face.<br/>
“Oh, ever deadly, that boy is,” Yue said, rolling her eyes. She stood and extended a soft hand to Suki. Suki slipped a pale rough hand into Yue’s and stood up, soon towering over her. Pulling the girl behind her, Yue walked quickly down the dock to the beach where her boyfriend was.<br/>
Sokka was standing, waving his hand in the air excitedly.<br/>
“Eh!” Yue let out, releasing Suki from her death grip and running to her boyfriend. “Sorry to interrupt storytime everybody, but I have to borrow Sokka for a moment.” The faces that her friends made after her statement, clearly meant they did not mind that she was interrupting one of Sokka’s storytimes.<br/>
Yue pulled her tall boyfriend down to the sand with her, letting him rest between her legs. Wrapping her arms around him she leaned a soft lip to his ear, and whispered “why did you let your friends think I was dead?”<br/>
Sokka's eyes widened, and his face turned beet-red. To anyone looking at the two of them, it would have seemed as though Yue had whispered the dirtiest secret into his ear. Suki however knew exactly what the girl whispered into the naive boy's ear.<br/>
“They know you’re alive now,” he responded, looking back at his girlfriend with a sheepish smile.<br/>
They sat there for the rest of the night, holding one another and joking about Sokka’s dramatic wording.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>